School Plays
by Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish
Summary: Every child, even in the future, has to suffer through a school play!   The crew sits in the rec room, taking turns sharing their childhood musical roles.  S/U cuteness!  Rated K


**A drabble in which I considered the fact that every child, even in the future, has to suffer through a school play! **

**I got mauled by an evil plot bunny (It had FANGS!) and this was the result! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Fluffiness in the end!**

**...**

**...**

Laughter filled the Rec room as Bones scowled. "I don't think it's very damn funny." He grumbled. Uhura was doubled over, giggling.

"Aw, come on, _Toto?_ You must have been _adorable_ in doggy ears!" she snickered.

Kirk jumped up and did a skip. "Weee're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of OOOOZ!" Everyone joined him in singing; Bones sat with his arms crossed.

"Oh, alright Jimminy cricket," Bones spat sarcastically. "What play were _you_ in when you were a kid?"

Kirk grinned and puffed out his chest. "Well Toto my friend, I was lead in '_Peter Pan'_!"

The women in the room let out a systematic 'Awwww!' while McCoy shook with laughter.

"I'm trying to imagine you in green tights!"

Kirk turned on him in mock disgust. "You're imagining me in tights? I didn't know you swung that way, Bones!"

The laughter in the room peaked again as McCoy rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Uhura?" Kirk asked when the noise died down.

"I got to be '_Cinderella'_!" She said in a musical voice.

Scotty grinned and nodded. "What eh coincidence! I was too!" The room went silent, everyone slowly turned and stared at him.

"Eh, well, I meant I was the _prince,_ not... ah well, yeh know what I mean... what about you?" Scotty, still blushing, looked over at Chekov.

"I vas _Charlie_ in '_Villy Vonka and de Chocolate Factory'_!"

More obnoxious laughter filled the room as Chekov and Sulu hooked arms and spun in circles singing "I've got a Golden Ticket." A whoosh was heard from the door as Spock walked in, observing the dancing officers. He raised an eyebrow.

"I got to be _Simba_ in _'Lion king'_!" Sulu said; He and Chekov began singing "Hakuna Matata." Everyone began clapping and joining in; all except Spock of course.

McCoy looked at Spock sarcastically. "Were _you_ ever in any musicals, Spock?" McCoy said in a fake voice. Spock raised another eyebrow and looked at McCoy.

"I find singing and dancing to be highly illogical, Doctor."

Bones gaped at Spock; he turned to Kirk and laughed. "Wait... _You didn't say no_! You _were_ in a play, weren't you? What was it?"

Spock remained silent, Kirk tried to hide his excitement. "Oh, come on! Everyone else told! It can't be worse than _Toto_ over here..." He gestured over to Bones who scowled.

"C'mon, what was it?"

Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of an eye-roll as the tips of his ears turned green.

"I was in the musical '_Cats'_."

The room exploded in uproarious laughter.

...

...

Uhura and Spock sat in the observation deck, looking at the stars together. Uhura had her legs curled up to her side; her head resting on Spock's shoulder. Their hands were intertwined, Spock could feel emotion radiating of Uhura's skin. A tear rolled down her cheek, Spock caught it with a forefinger.

"What is it that upsets you?" He said in a soothing voice. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes swimming.

"Gaila, my roommate from the academy. She told me once that she got to be _Annie_ in her school play." Her voice cracked as she continued. "She was on one of the ships attacked by the _Narada_." She closed her eyes, more tears trailing down her face. Spock lifted a hand and caressed her cheek.

"I understand you feeling of loss. How may I ease your pain?" Spock whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Uhura looked him in the eye and smiled.

"There is one way..." She muttered, pulling closer to Spock.

"Anything." He breathed into her ear.

She sat back and grinned. "Dance for me like you did in _Cats_!"

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he stood anyway, pulling Uhura with him. He raised an eyebrow, and with a graceful twirl, he pranced away from her, leaping into the air. He extended a hand to her, she took it, smiling. He spun her around, and they danced together in the light of the stars.

...

...

**In case you didn't figure it out, I picked "Cats" 'cuz Vulcans descend from felines! Giggles! Also Kirk quotes "Peter Pan" like every other second in the original movies "Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning!"**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
